Unfogging the Past
by TheBoy1004
Summary: Harry travels back in time to the Marauders Era and meets the young James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus. After explaining everything to his parents, all four of them, leaving Peter the traitor behind, travel even further back in time to the time of Voldemort to further understand his past.
1. Escaping The Dursleys

**A/N: My first multi-chapter fiction! Enjoy Harry's angsty mood! Trust me, it'll get better later**

**Chapter 1: Escaping The Dursleys**

Harry Potter was unusual in many ways, but the most important being that he was a wizard. He was due to start his sixth year of Hogwarts soon, but he had no intentions of going. He was in a strange mood today. He felt like doing something, like seeing Sirius again. He could have gone through the veil with him, but Remus restrained him. He decided to go yell at the Dursleys to get rid of the angst within him. Harry thumped down the stairs, and his uncle was unhappy.

"I'M SO ANGRY WITH YOU GUYS! YOU KEEP DUDLEY FAT AND YOU SPOIL HIM SO MUCH! WHAT ABOUT ME? I'M BEING TREATED BADLY ALL THE TIME! MY LIFE GETS THREATENED ALL THE TIME! I HATE EVERY MOM-" Harry was yelling before getting cut off by his furious uncle.

"ENOUGH! BOY, YOU'RE LUCKY WE'RE KEEPING YOU HER-"

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!"

And just like that, Harry ran from home, despite Vernon's protests.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, they'll be longer, I promise! Please review below!**


	2. The Marauders, Prongslet, and Lily

**A/N: The second chapter to the epic saga! Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I should tell you now, I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 2: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Lily, and Prongslet**

Harry ran. He ran as far away as he could from the Dursley's as possible. Unfortunately, that didn't help as Harry was in a terrible mood still. He ran to the park where Dudley had almost gotten his soul sucked out by the Dementors. Here, he hid a secret creation. One that was so powerful, no wizard or Muggle alike had made one.

It was a time machine. It had some stuff that needed to be added, but it was perfect otherwise. Harry had also hid the equipment needed to build the machine right there, in the park itself. Harry had found a blueprint in Dumbledore's office, and he decided to nick it and build whatever the heck it was. Later, Harry found out that it was a time machine.

It was a long, hard process, but Harry had finished the machine. He stood back to admire his handiwork, before realizing that he was going to go back in time to the 1970's to see the Marauders, with the exclusion of Peter, and tell them everything, including how Peter, or Wormtail, was the biggest traitor ever. He was about to step in, when…

"BOY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Vernon yelled, panting hard. His face was an ugly shade of purple, indicating how unfit he was. There were bigger things to worry about, though, like how Uncle Vernon had seen the time machine.

"Bugger!" exclaimed Harry, as his fat uncle raced towards him. Harry stepped into the machine and pushed some buttons, indicating that he wanted to go to 1976. The machine whirred into action, and flew away.

Harry felt like vomiting. This was just like a bad rollercoaster ride. Soon, he landed on the bright green floor of the machine, indicating that he was in the 1970's. Harry stumbled out of the machine to see Hogwarts. He ran in fury, intending to tell everything to his 16 year old parents. Harry knew his intentions, but wasn't going to tell anybody but the Marauders and his mother, but not Peter. Harry got into the Great Hall and saw that a feast was going on. He ran to the Gryffindor Table, which aroused a ton of muttering.

"He looks exactly like Potter-"

"The hair sticks up in the exact same-"

"But that scar-"

"And those eyes-"

"Look like Evans-"

"Maybe they marry?"

Harry was miserable. Then he saw five shocked faces staring at him. He looked at his father, who looked the same as him. His mother had his emerald green eyes. Then he looked at the other Marauders. Peter was looking like an idiot, Sirius had a grin forming, and Remus looked tired, but not shabby.

"PRONGS! YOU SEEIN' WHAT I'M SEEIN'?" shouted Sirius.

"Shut up, Black" said an annoyed Lily, who was finally beginning to warm up to James.

Meanwhile, James was looking dumbstruck, as there was a lookalike of him with his crush's eyes. James promptly fainted, causing his Marauder friends to pick him up and carry him to the Hospital Wing.

Harry was at a loss for words. Then Lily came up to him with a warming smile. Harry wanted to smile back, but the shock of seeing his parents and godfather alive was too much to take. Lily rested a hand on his shoulder and asked:

"Why do you look exactly like Potter?"

**A/N: Ooh, a cliffhanger! Please review! I need to get to ten reviews...and soon!**


	3. The Explanation

**A/N: Boy is back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long, hope it's worth it!**

**Chapter 3: The Explanation**

Harry really wanted to tell his mother everything, but he didn't know how she would take it.

"Mom…" Harry began, but was abruptly cut off by Lily.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU?!" Lily said. "I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD AND HAVE NEVER ENGAGED IN SUGGESTIVE THINGS! ESPECIALLY NOT WITH POTTER!"

Harry was at a loss for words. He ran after the Marauders, hoping that they would be better company, except Pettigrew. Harry caught up to them just outside the hospital wing.

"Hello guys!" Harry yelled out. Sirius, Remus, and Peter turned around to look at him. Their looks of happiness turned into looks of horror.

"AUGH! IT'S THE PRONGS LOOKALIKE!" Sirius cried. James woke up and looked at Harry.

"CALM DOWN! I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Harry yelled out. The boys immediately shut up.

"Good. Now, this will sound crazy, but I am from the 1990s and I am your son, Harry. James is my father and Lily is my mother."

James looked ecstatic, but promptly fainted. Peter almost wet his pants, then began inching out of the room.

"TRAITOR! GET BACK HERE!" Harry yelled at Peter.

"Don't-call-Peter-TRAITOR!" Remus yelled out.

"Why is he a traitor?" Sirius asked.

"This idiot is the cause of the death of James and Lily Potter, and many other stuff, including sending Sirius to Azkaban!"

"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" said Peter, a little too quickly, causing Remus to turn on him.

"Peter, after hearing Harry out, I will get a teacher to keep a close watch on you. James will have his Invisibility Cloak with him at all times, so don't bother stealing it." Remus said.

James woke up and fainted. Harry was beginning to get annoyed. He would tell Sirius and Remus his plans, then see if James was man enough to even look at him. Lily would be after James.

"Lily begins to go out with James in seventh year after his head deflates a bit. They marry after graduating from Hogwarts. They go into hiding, making Peter secret keeper because Sirius refused to take it. They have me at age 21. Peter betrays the secret to Voldemort, who comes to Godric's Hollow to kill them. Voldemort killed Lily and James, but Lily's sacrifice caused Voldemort to be unable to kill me."

James was secretly listening in on them and realized that he and Lily had five years to live.

**A/N: Did you like it? Review please!**


	4. Why did Merlin do this?

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, I'm still alive! Sorry I haven't been posting, I have been VERY busy over the past 4 months. Fortunately, I will be starting again, so the legacy will continue! I will try to update at least once every week. Be prepared for James' reaction from Chapter 3! Soon, the really intense stuff will be coming soon! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4: Why did Merlin do this?**

"NO!" James yelled. Sirius shot him a dirty look, indicating that he was being disrespectful.

"What do you want, James?" Sirius asked.

"Bu…bu…but…only five years!" James blubbered.

"Only five years what, ya big baby?"

"TO RUDDY LIVE!"

"Oh."

"Sirius, on the bright side, you're my godfather."  
"BOOM!"

"…but you die when I'm fifteen in the present world."

Sirius learned that he only had 20 years to live.

"SIRIUS, YOU'RE AN IDIOT! YOU GET TO LIVE 4 TIMES AS LONG AS ME!"

While Sirius and James were bickering, Remus asked Harry quietly:

"Am I still living in your time?"

"Yes, you are. In fact, you have the best future. You were the best Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts has had. Unfortunately, Snape told everybody about your lycanthropy, and you were forced to resign. Still, you are part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Oh yeah! I am just super awesome…wait, what did Snape do again?"

Harry told him.

"SNIVELLUS, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Harry loved the fact that the Marauders hated Snape just as much as he did.

James continued thinking that he didn't have much longer to live. He started to blubber again, but then he got a slap upside the head from Lily.

"What the HELL was that for?!"

"I also have five years to live, but I'm not blubbering like a baby like you are!"

"…what are you doing?"

"I'm thinking of a way to live, like… letting Sirius be Secret Keeper."

"Speaking of Secret Keepers, where the heck is Wormtail?"

* * *

Peter was running, more like sprinting down the hallway. There was no way that he was going to be in any way affiliated with Voldemort. But part of him really wanted to go see Voldemort, as he was not seen as an equal amongst the Marauders. Joining Voldemort would make him much more cooler than than James would ever be…

"WORMTAIL!" came the call of Sirius. Peter skidded to a stop. His Marauder buddies, along with Lily and Harry running along with them, came out from behind a bend.

"Instead of running away like a coward, why don't you swear that you won't go to Voldemort?" asked Sirius.

Peter hesitated for a moment.

"I…I…I…"

**A/N: You know what to do, and you know how to do it! Review!**


	5. The Truth about Peter

**A/N: I'm back again! I bring you my longest chapter yet!**

**Disclaimer: On behalf of every other chapter I haven't said this, I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Answer the question, Peter," Remus said. "It's not something that hard, just a yes or no question." Harry, Lily, Sirius, and James watched, with the Marauders and Lily hoping that Peter would swear that he wouldn't join Voldemort, while Harry knew that Peter would join Voldemort, but he was unsure whether Peter would swear, or if he wouldn't swear.

"I…DON'T SWEAR!" Peter yelled. James and Lily gasped.

"What the heck, Wormtail?" Sirius scratched his head in wonder. "We took you under our wing because we thought that you would be a good friend! Now, thanks to Prongs' son here, your bad deeds have been exposed!" Sirius pulled out a wand and stuck it right in Peter's face.

"BLACK!"

The Marauders, Harry, and Lily were so shocked at Peter's words that they didn't realize that one furious Minerva McGonagall was making her way up the halls

"You kids are becoming a disgrace towards Gryffindor!" McGonagall said, obviously not realizing Harry was there. "First, yelling random things in the Great Hall. Now, pinning Mr. Pettigrew on the ground! DON'T JUST STARE AT ME, GET OFF THAT BOY!"

Sirius got off of Peter, although very grudgingly. James stared in disbelief at Peter, realizing that one of his closest friends was actually a traitor. Peter was muttering something about being a weakling, and how he might get "opportunities" later in life.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Peter was bound and gagged to his bed by several belts and ties. Peter was trying to make a ruckus to get help, but nobody was listening.

Harry was about to leave the common room, but Remus stopped him.

"How did you get here?" he asked. "All I'm asking for is the truth."

"OK," Harry replied. "You wanna know the truth? Ok, here it is. I've got a time machine. I've been working on it since I was in fifth year. The reason I did so was so that I could see you and tell the truth about Peter."

"That's it?"

"Well, there's one more thing. I'm gonna tell all of you at once, because it'll be a pretty big impact on the four of you."

"Well, let's get that done. OI, PRONGS, PADFOOT, LILY! GET OVER HERE! HARRY WANTS TO TELL US SOMETHING!"

"Jeez, Moony, not so loud!" James said. "What is it?"

"Are you deaf, Prongs?!" Remus replied, indignant that James couldn't listen. "Harry has something to tell us!"

* * *

Later, all five youngsters were sitting in the common room. Four of them were eager to see what Harry had to say to them.

"What'll it be, Prongslet?" Sirius said. Remus groaned inwardly because he hoped that Harry might not have a Marauder name, and here Sirius was, already naming the kid.

Harry hesitated for a moment, and then spoke in a serious voice. "I own a time machine, which I used to get here. I realized that this machine could get me wherever I wanted, whenever I wanted. I've decided that I'm going fifty years back into the past to see what Tom Riddle, known as Voldemort, was like when he was in school. I've just one question to ask. Will you be willing to take the journey with me?"

**A/N: Did you like it? I'd love to hear your feedback! Review! One more until 10 reviews!**


	6. A night much like this

**Chapter 6: A night much like this**

**A/N: I must be lucky! Two chapters in one day? That's amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. We all should know that by know.**

The three Marauders and Lily gaped at Harry. Never in their young lives had they thought about leaving the school voluntarily. James was the first to say something.

"I'm in." James said with an air of excitement around him.

"Me too!" Sirius said.

"Count me in." Remus said.

All four of them looked at Lily, who hesitated. She mustered up her courage, though, and also agreed to come along.

"OK, that means we gotta go right now!" Harry cried. "Dad, take the Invisibility Cloak!"

James was about to faint, but Sirius promptly threw a cup of water at him. Sputtering and furious, James glared at Sirius.

"Well, sorry, but you were being a wimpy dumbass once again. QUIT FAINTING!" Sirius said in fury.

"I'm sixteen, you moron! It's not everyday that I've been called Dad!" James retorted sharply.

"GUYS! We have a time machine to get to!" Harry screamed, shutting them up.

"Yes sir, Prongslet!" Sirius said, saluting to Harry.

The party went off, with everybody under the invisibility cloak but Lily and Harry, who were going to be used to deceive McGonagall, who was on patrol. James and Sirius sincerely hoped that they wouldn't have to see her at all. Unfortunately, McGonagall was patrolling that hall at that exact moment.

"POTTER! EVANS! NOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!" said McGonagall. She was not looking too closely at Harry's eyes, so any suspicion was prevented. They all broke off into a mad dash, not wanting to meet with an angry McGonagall. Luckily, they were able to get out of the castle without any other teachers looking at them. They got to the point where the time machine was. It was glowing green. Harry punched in some numbers to take him back to the 1940s, which was when Voldemort went to Hogwarts. In a flash of green light, they were gone.

* * *

They appeared on the passage heading up to Hogwarts. It was cold and moderately. Highly nervous, they began to walk toward the castle.

**A/N: Lovely, short chapter. Please review! I put two chapters up in a day!**


	7. One Little Sirius

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another update! By the way, in my last chapter, I am aware of the error on the second to last sentence. It says 'It was cold and moderately.' It is actually 'It was cold and moderately windy.' So for those of you that were confused, that's what it was.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Five Little Monkeys.**

**Chapter 7: One Little Sirius**

They finally reached the castle when Sirius shouted something incomprehensible. They walked in through the front door, just in time to see Dumbledore on patrol.

"Right…Professor Dumbledore was the transfiguration professor at the time!" Harry whispered.

"But what happened with Minerva?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, he didn't start working at Hogwarts for another…I have no idea how long." Harry answered.

"Um, guys?" came the voice of Remus. "Shouldn't we be getting along now?"

Dumbledore was now staring at them. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Play it cool," Harry muttered. "No need for fake names, nobody knows us."

"Well, Professor Dumbledore, my name is Harry Potter, these are James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black." Harry said, pointing out each person as he went along.

"Black, eh?" Dumbledore said. "We have an Orion Black who is a first year Slytherin."

Sirius' eyes widened at the mention of his father. "We don't care much for Slytherin," he said. "As you can see from our robes, we are Gryffindors."

Dumbledore was a little taken aback at this snarky comment, but he smiled nonetheless. "Well, then, you should get back to the Gryffindor Common Room."

"But, what about bedding arrangements?" Sirius asked, not realizing the stupidity of this question.

"Sirius, you idiot!" Remus said, who was getting highly agitated that his best friend was asking such a stupid question. "We'll sleep on the couches!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Bedding arrangements, can be made tomorrow. You, however, need to get back to the common room. I'll let you off the hook tonight, but if it happens again, you know the punishment."

"Yes, sir." all five chorused.

The band of people paraded back to the Common Room. After ten unsuccessful attempts to guess the password, the Fat Lady decided to just tell them the password.

"The password is 'time travel'." said the Fat Lady with a sigh. Everybody looked at eachother in horror.

"What kind of evil coincidence is this?" Sirius said, horrified.

"Never mind that, just get in the common room." Remus said, easily the calmest of the bunch. Sirius obliged, as well as all of the others.

* * *

Inside the common room, James transfigured the couches into beds, and the pillows into blankets and softer pillows meant for sleeping. A couple of minutes later, all five were fast asleep. Until, that is, one Sirius Black woke up…and started jumping on the bed.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES, SIRIUS!" cried Remus. "GO TO BED AND STOP BEING AN IDIOTIC MONKEY!"

Sirius tried to stop, but before he could, he fell off the bed and landed on his head. He started wailing in pain and woke everybody up. Lily and Remus were yelling, James was wide-eyed and alert, and Harry was groaning in his pillow.

"This is going to be one long night…" Harry said to himself.

**A/N: Please Review! I hope to get some more. I spent about a week celebrating the fact that I had gotten my 10th review! Let's try to hit 20 soon!**


	8. Riddling Confrontations

**A/N: I apologize to my readers that I have taken so long to provide a new update to Unfogging the Past, but I'm back, folks! I also have a new story that I'm writing, Dragon Ball Bardock! Please give that a read if you are interested in Dragon Ball. Without further ado, my new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

After a long and eventful night, Harry, James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus made their way up the hall. Remus was especially cranky, since his so called "friends" made sure that he had to take care of his buddy's bump on the head.

"How the heck do we know where to go for class?" Sirius asked, highly confused.

"Crap…I didn't think about that." Harry said.

"We could go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him that we are third years, who have been homeschooled…no wait…" Lily suggested, until she realized that witches and wizards being homeschooled sounded incredibly strange, as they already had Gryffindor robes.

Harry then thought of something. "This could be the first day of classes. You never know."

The others agreed with Harry's statement and decided to visit the Great Hall in hopes of getting a schedule.

Unfortunately, it was not the first day of school. Sirius swore.

Harry sighed, "Why don't we go to some authority figure and see what they have to say?"

"That's a good idea." Remus said, his voice hoarse from yelling at Sirius the night before. "How about Professor Dumbledore? He is head of Gryffindor, so he should know about our schedules."

"But when he asks about our age, we say we are thirteen." Harry said. "Really…mature…thirteen year olds."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

Harry and Remus stared at him in incredulity. "Because Tom is in third year." Harry said.

Sirius let out an "Oh" of understanding. "So we need to be in the same year as Tom so we can maximize our time with him?"

"Yes." Harry replied. "To Dumbledore's much smaller office!"

"Professor!" Sirius chimed. Dumbledore looked up at him.

"What is it, Mr. Black?" said Dumbledore.

"Who is the headmaster?" cried Sirius, clearly without thinking before he spoke. That earned him a slap on his head bump from Remus. Sirius grasped his head and wailed.

"You idiot, Sirius! It's Dippet!"

"That would be Headmaster Dippet, Mr. Lupin." said Dumbledore with his usual eye twinkle.

"Now, for the real reason why we're here," explained Harry with a peeved look at his godfather. "We all had a life threatening illness at the exact same time, so we've all been in St. Mungos for the last three years, so we were wondering how our schedules would work. We have read spellbooks, and we have extensive general knowledge of magic. We were wondering how our schedules would go, as we are technically third years."

"All right then. You will get your schedules in the Great Hall."

"All right! Thanks, Professor D!" yelled Sirius, showing a significant lack of respect for his Head of House. Remus waved his wand, and Sirius was rendered unable to speak. Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow at the student, shocked that he could perform nonverbal magic as a third year, something that would be envied by sixth and seventh years.

"Well, well, Mr. Lupin, I'm impressed." Remus beamed at Dumbledore's comment. "Now, go eat and you will get schedules when I get there."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Harry said, before Sirius could lift the Silencing Charm on himself.

When they made it to the Great Hall, Sirius had finally lifted the curse. He was not a happy person.

"Moony! What the hell, man? Dumbledore didn't care before, why would he care now?"

"Because, Padfoot, we aren't here to see whether the teachers here are cool or not, we are here to discover Voldemort's past."

"Shut up, Moony!" Sirius said, pointing to a five Slytherins that were making their way up the hall, all surrounded by one tall boy with a smug look on his face. Everybody stopped at the sight of the five Gryffindors, who were looking equally shocked at them. The smug boy quickly stepped forward, with Harry coming closer to him.

"I don't believe that I've seen you around here before." said the boy, who sounded like he knew everybody. Harry was about to open his mouth to make an excuse to his confusion, but the boy continued on. "I'm Tom Riddle. Who are you?"

"Harry Potter." Harry said with gritted teeth, instantly taking a dislike to Tom. He was shocked to see that he was almost worshipped by his posse. Tom gave him a smile that Harry did not return, knowing full well that Tom's was fake, given the pained look he had in his eyes.

"Potter. Funny name. Anyways, see you in Potions class if you are man enough to even show up." Tom turned around and walked straight towards the Great Hall, although Harry could have sworn that he heard Tom say "weakling scum" after walking away.

"Well, that went rather well, didn't it?" James said, trying to break up the tension. Harry just stood there, realizing that his mission might be a lot harder if he was always surrounded by his worshippers. Remus and Lily walked straight towards Harry, while James and Sirius discussed by themselves, actually looking serious for once.

"Well," Lily said, looking none too happy. "I believe that we found him."

"Yeah," Remus said, his mind whirring on a plan. "How are we going to do this?"

"I don't know. We need to spend some time with him to figure out what he does. We have four years to find out his biggest secrets. After all, we do have an Invisibility Cloak." Harry pulled out the silver clock out of his pocket. James had stopped talking to Sirius and looked at the Cloak. He pulled out his own Cloak, still staring at Harry's.

"Make that two cloaks." Harry said, grinning. He started for the Great Hall, when James said: "You are now truly a Potter, my friend."

Just then, Dumbledore walked up the hall. "What are you kids doing here? Never mind that, I have your schedules. Your first class is…"

"Potions. Great. Just great." Sirius grumbled. The five of them walked out of the Great Hall. "And that too, with Professor Slughorn. Now we're going down to have to listen to his 'M'BOY' crap again." They made their way down to the dungeons.

"Look on the bright side, Padfoot. We have it with the Slytherins, so we get to see what kind of student Tom is."

They had gotten to the door of the Potions classroom. Harry opened the door just a little bit, and only one sound was heard.

"OHO!"

Sirius fought the urge to stick his wand to his neck and curse his head off.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review!**


	9. Potions Class

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait with this next chapter. I'll try to update this story wore consistently, instead of taking a month and a half to update.**

**Chapter 9: Potions Class**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series, or any of its characters.**

"Hello, Professor." said the five new students as they marched into the classroom. Four of them not very enthusiastic about having the same, over-eccentric teacher that they had for the previous five years. Harry had no idea who this "Slughorn" was, but he had a feeling that he was going to be an annoying guy, given what he had heard from Sirius's mutterings.

"OHO, new classmates! Of course, Professor Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet have told me all about your horrific diseases. I trust that you are feeling much better now?"

"Yes, Professor." Remus said, rather politely, hoping that his politeness made up for his idiot friend's rudeness. Slughorn seemed pleased, but that was his neutral face. Through the five years that the group had known Slughorn, he had three faces, his displeased face, a simple frown, his neutral face, a slight smile, and his OHO face, a face that made Sirius really annoyed.

"Very well. Mr. Black and Ms. Evans, you two sit together. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter, you two also are a group. Other Mr. Potter," he pointed at Harry, "you will sit with Mr. Riddle." Harry was quick to jump to conclusions and realized that Tom's possé was actually intimidated by him and stayed away from him. Harry nodded and shuffled over to Tom's desk.

"Well, well, Potter. You didn't tell me that you didn't have some sort of disease. Here I was, thinking that you were just a disgrace to Gryffindor and you were scared of Hogwarts." Tom said with a laugh. Harry wanted to fire a whole bevy of curses at him, but felt that establishing a closer relationship with Tom would help Harry foil his plans.

"I don't like to talk about it." Harry said. Tom nodded aloofly, clearly not caring a bit about what Harry had just said to him. "You know, you could show a little more sensitivity for someone who's been in a hospital for most of their lives."

"Oh. Whoops. Didn't realize." Tom smirked as he leaned back and put his feet up on his desk.

"Mr. Riddle, m'boy, please take your feet off of your desk. You don't want to make Mr. Potter feel unwelcome, do you, m'boy?"

"No, Professor." Tom moved his feet, although quite slowly, for the mere purpose of annoying everyone in the class.

"I swear, I'm going to fire all of the worst curses I know at him if he doesn't drop his stupid arrogant act." James said, whipping out his wand, before getting restrained by Remus, who shook his head.

As for Sirius and Lily, no talking was happening between them.

"Today, we are having a special treat. You will make a potion with the person sitting next to you!" Slughorn announced. James and Remus seemed happy enough, while Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Sirius, who was prepared for the upcoming ordeal.

Harry internally groaned.

"This will be a long Potions Class."

James and Remus made their Shrinking Solution quite well, while Sirius and Lily were farther behind, but still were working without incident.

As for Harry and Tom, it was a whole other story. Tom was clearly being obnoxious, but Slughorn was oblivious, only seeing Tom as an angel.

"Ok, Tom, put one rat spleen in the potion."

Tom grabbed the bag of spleens, but he put a spell on it to slice a hole in the bag. He grabbed one spleen, but the bag gave way and nearly fifty spleens fell into the cauldron until Harry slapped the bag out of Tom's hands, spilling the rest of the bag on the floor.

"Detention, Mr. Potter."

"Damn."

"Make that two, for naughty language."

Many snickered at Harry's expense, but James, in an over-protective fatherly sort of way, clenched his knife so hard that his hands ended up bleeding.

"James, you're going to get into trouble, too. Drop it." Remus said, but it seemed that everything that he was saying was going in one ear and out the other, in James's case. Still, he dropped the knife and went back to making the potion, although he was a lot less focused because he was scrutinizing Tom's every move.

Meanwhile, Harry took over the potions making, although he glanced at Tom every time he added something new or stirred the potion, so that he knew that Tom wasn't trying anything funny. However, once Harry turned around, Tom quickly slipped a Dungbomb in the cauldron. Harry, oblivious, started to add the ingredients to the potion, which began to bubble and smell bad.

"Tom, is that supposed to happen?" Harry asked, now completely worried.

Tom pretended to look through the book. "No, it's not in here!" cried Tom, with fake worry plastered to his face.

"Wait a second, that's a Dungbomb! You put that in there, you son of a bit-" Harry was cut off as the potion splattered everywhere. James completely lost it and whipped his wand out at Tom.

"Levicorpus!" James lifted him up by the ankles, until he was near the ceiling, where James then said, "Liberacorpus!" and Tom fell straight to the ground, landing on his back.

Slughorn looked absolutely furious. "James Potter, two weeks of detention! How dare you do that?!"

"He put a Dungbomb in the potion, Professor!"

"Tom, is this true?" Slughorn asked, looking crestfallen that his star student had put a pranking device in the potion.

"Yes, professor, but I didn't mean to. I wanted to use-not use it, but turn it in to Filch!"

Slughorn's eyes completely softened, feeling sympathetic towards Tom. Quickly shifting to his OHO face, he said "OHO! Tom, m'boy, it's no problem. But I will have to give you one detention for carelessness!"

Tom shrugged and smirked, and he went back to spectating the potion-making.

"James, why'd you have to do that?" Remus asked.

"He was screwing around with my kid! I'm going to stand up to someone like that!"

"I know that, but trying to kill him won't do us any good."

"Yes, it would! Our mission would be complete!"

"We'd be going to Azkaban!"

"Oh."

So they continued to make their potion.

Meanwhile, Lily was muttering about James's immaturity.

"That's exactly why I hate him! He does whatever the hell he wants to!"

"Lily, please calm down. You're going to get a detention, too." Sirius said, trying to console his seething partner. She didn't seem to listen, though. Lily huffed and went back to her potion making.

Harry continued trying to save his potion. Unfortunately, it was impossible. It had turned a fluorescent red, and Tom wasn't lifting a finger to help, despite it being his fault that the potion was so bad.

After another twenty minutes, the third years had finally finished their Shrinking Solutions. Well, most of them.

"You boys will have to redo this potion." Slughorn said, now ladling the magenta potion. "Harry, m'boy, why couldn't you fix the potion? There are twenty rat spleens in this mixture. You only needed one."

"No, Professor, there were at least fifty. Many of them melted." Harry said, his face going red. Slughorn shook his head and moved on. Sirius and Lily did well on their potion, as well as James and Remus.

"You guys should teach Mr. Potter and Mr. Riddle how to make this solution so that they won't embarrass themselves in class anymore." Slughorn said. Remus nodded. Sirius crossed his arms. Lily turned her back on everyone else. James slammed his face on his desk.

They all picked up their bags and left the classroom.

"Well, we've got detention for two weeks." James muttered. Harry nodded.

"That guy is a jerk." Harry replied.

"I didn't think that he would be so loved by Slughorn."

"Nor did I."

"This is going to be a long year."

"Absolutely."

"You know what we have to do?"

"Yes."

"We're going to do what we do best. We're going to be the Marauders."

Sirius, Remus, and Lily just listened to Harry and James's banter. Once Lily heard the mention of 'Marauders,' she groaned, while Sirius looked eager.

"All right! What do we do first, Prongs?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews always appreciated!**


End file.
